


Not-So-Mental Spank Bank

by Red Charade (traciller)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Implied kink, Implied spanking, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-20
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-09-25 19:40:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9841049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traciller/pseuds/Red%20Charade
Summary: Stiles may have implied to everyone that Derek, at least occasionally, spanks him when he misbehaves while he was on speaker phone. It was an accident!! It's not like anyone took him seriously, though. Right?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this post: http://hoechloin.tumblr.com/post/122128851735
> 
> Despite the fact that this A+ use of Criminal Minds lines put against a Teen Wolf Sterek picset takes place in season 2, this fic takes place post show.

Stiles grins as he hears the door slam and the sound of Derek’s shoes on the hardwood floor before he stops, probably toes them off and puts them semi-neatly by the door.

“Hey, Der, I was thinking we could go out to dinner tonight. Celebrate the successful defeat of another mysterious paranormal baddie wanting to kill us all,” Stiles called from where he was finishing up with getting the linens properly put away in the linen closet.

“I thought we might stay in tonight,” Derek answered back, tone normal enough but Stiles noted something a bit different about it than usual.

“Well, I already told Scott we’d be there,” Stiles answered as he put the last folded linen in its place and closed the closet door.

“You could always call him back.” Came Derek’s reply.

Stiles frowned, anticipating another Difficult Derek moment, but then grinned as he realized what this may be about. 

“This isn’t about what happened earlier on the phone, is it? Look, it was an accident. Anyway, I’m pretty sure nobody actually thinks you’re gonna spank me,” Stiles assured confidently as he headed out to meet Derek in the front room.

Upon seeing Derek, however, Stiles slowed a little and his grin faltered slightly because the other man was just standing in the middle of the room, jacket off and starting to untuck his shirt from his jeans. “Der? What’s with that look?”

“You’re right. This is about earlier. And I did tell you to behave,” Derek answered, looking pointedly at Stiles and keeping his voice low and even.

Stiles huffed and flailed his hands a bit as he spoke, “Okay, fine. I didn’t mean to embarrass you, but nobody took it seriously anyway. I don’t see what you’re upset about.”

“Oh, I’m not upset, Stiles. And you’re wrong. Someone took it very seriously,” Derek replied, shirt now totally untucked from his jeans.

“…What? Who?” Stiles asked, trying to figure out who might have said something to Derek. He doubted very much that Scott would, but there was always the possibility of Lydia or Peter.

“Stiles…” Derek said, as he reached his hands underneath his untucked shirt to start unbuttoning his jeans. “Are you sure we need to go meet Scott for dinner tonight?” Derek asked as he started to head toward Stiles, steps sure and purposeful.

“….Oh. Oh! J-just…just let me send him a text…” Stiles said, as he caught Derek’s meaning and his own jeans started to get a little too tight as he fumbled with his phone, turning around to try to get a text off to Scott just as Derek’s hand came into firm, deliberate contact with his ass, causing him to make a sound that was some kind of cross between a groan and a yelp.

“Meet me in the bedroom when you’re done with that,” Derek said, giving Stiles a red-eyed look that had Stiles wondering if it was possible to literally shiver your way out of your own skinny jeans.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been ages since I wrote a Sterek fic. I hope I'm not too rusty! Also, I apologize for the title. For me, the most difficult part of writing fanfics is coming up with the title. I usually fail at coming up with good ones. :p


End file.
